Nuevo amanecer
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Luego de la guerra a quienes más les costó habituarse a aquello fueron a los ciudadanos del Capitolio, ¿Y Effie? ¿cómo lo tomó la mujer de cabello estrafalario y vestidos pomposos? / Regalo para mi amiga secreta Aru97, del foro "Días Oscuros".


**Los juegos no me pertenecen, ni muchos menos sus personajes (**_por tristeza, mía_**). **

**Este fic es para mi amiga secreta del foro "Días Oscuros": **___Aru97  
_**Querida amiga secreta, espero te guste puesto que me he partido el cráneo por encontrar algo que pueda cumplir al menos un poco de sus expectativas, me ha costado un poco retratar un personaje que me gusta tanto y no arruinarlo, lo que lo ha hecho aún más difícil.  
Sólo espero que te saque una sonrisa, y claro que te guste. Nos estaremos leyendo por el mundo de Fanfiction!**

Y está demás decir que para todo aquel que lea el fic, espero os saque esa sonrisa que anhelo, puesto que esas llenan el alma ¡LIBEREN ENDORFINA GENTE! Sino, siempre pueden comer un poco chocolate para liberar aquella hormona. 

**Un besito para todos, **Moony**. **

**Nuevo amanecer**

Lo que más quería en el mundo era que ellos estuvieran bien, llevaba tanto tiempo hundida en una soledad que había escondido entre maquillajes, brillantina y colores estrafalarios.

Y paso a paso, ellos habían logrado convertirse en su verdadera familia. Así se los había querido demostrar aquella noche antes de los últimos juegos del hambre, cuando había decidido darles algo dorado a cada uno, un lazo material que les uniera y que cada vez miraran aquellos detalles recordaran la familia que habían formado.

Y ahora que todos estaban solos en el mundo, se sentía más unida a esos chicos que luchaban por sus vidas y aquel detestable borracho.

Sin darse cuenta había terminado por arriesgar su propia vida y todo en lo que creía por ellos, por volver a ver la sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Peeta, las muecas de disgusto por cosas banales de Katniss y el aliento palpable a alcohol caro de Haymitch.

Ella haría todo por ellos, y estaba segura que lo sabían.

Pero ahora, sentada en su recamara sentía el peso de las decisiones que había tomado alguna vez. Se miró al espejo, su largo y ondulado cabello castaño la abrumaba, había olvidado el tono natural de este. Sus ojos no eran muy grandes pero brillaban, su piel era aún lisa y de un color neutral, pero no encontraba aquellas pintas rojas de rubor que solía tener en sus mejillas, sus labios ya no tenían ningún color estrafalario.

Su ropa no constaba más de un vestido verde algo englobado y los zapatos eran negros con algo de taco. Eran esas pocas cosas que aún quedaban en su armario pero eran mucho más normales que todas las demás, la gente había comenzado a tirar sus ropas, o al menos ese había sido el _boom_ las primeras dos semanas.

Por más que le daba vueltas ahora no sabía qué podía hacer con su vida, todo para lo que trabajaba ya no existía, lo que la había llevado a plantearse todo lo que creía desde siempre. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y volvió a encontrar a esa chica que le había suplantado, seguía pareciéndole tan extraño todo.

Miró otra vez a la valija a su costado, lo había decidido aunque aún no tenía el valor para llamar. Llevaba varios meses sin ver a lo que ahora consideraba su familia, ¿ellos le extrañarían? ¿Le querrían ver? ¿Le aceptarían cómo era ahora?

Toda su seguridad había caído por lo bajo, ya no encontraba a esa chica bonita que veía antiguamente en los reflejos, ahora sólo había…. Una persona normal, la que se suponía era y siempre había sido ella misma.

Se levantó mientras soltaba todo el aire que llevaba reteniendo en sus pulmones. Arregló su cabello castaño una última vez y tomó la manilla de la valija. Comenzó a andar, debía salir de su hogar y dirigirse a la estación de trenes.

La noche anterior había tomado esa decisión deliberada, iba a hacerlo, iba a ir a buscar lo que la llenaba y la hacía ser una mujer completa. Necesitaba que su corazón volviera a latir, y nada podía darle más regocijo que las mismas peleas que ellos podían crear.

.

.

.

Abrió los aun medio adormilada, sentía sus músculos rígidos y las articulaciones adoloridas. Había olvidado lo que era viajar en un tren "normal", llevaba mucho tiempo viajando en aquellos de lujo y volver a lo que usaba de joven era un gran cambio.

Su vida había dado un gran cambio, para bien o para mal, y eso recién lo iba a descubrir ahora.

El movimiento brusco anunció el final de su largo viaje. Fueron largas horas en la misma posición, se levantó y procedió a estirar su algo arrugado vestido, levantó los brazos para desemperezarse y tomó la valija que llevaba ya recorriendo gran parte del país.

La tiró contra ella, apretó la manilla más fuerte de lo normal, los nervios le estaban brotando por cada poro de su piel. Tomó aire buscando las fuerzas que comenzaban a abandonarla y salió de la estación.

Su cabeza era un caos y cada paso que daba lo era más y más.

Se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos de qué hacer, qué decir y cómo actuar que no notó que se encontraba en la entrada de la villa de los campeones. Seguía siendo lo que era, enorme, espaciosa, grande y algo solitaria. Solo 3 casas ocupadas. Solo 3 casas que vivían. Solo 3.

Sintió el miedo embargarla, sintió deseos de correr y retrotraerse a donde estaba antes. Volver en sus pasos y seguir escondida en ese "departamento" que tenía por hogar. A veces ser cobarde era más fácil, mejor que intentar ser valiente y no lograrlo.

Podía evitar el sufrimiento, el dolor y la soledad que le iba a otorgar que ellos cerraran sus puertas a ella. Que le dejaran de pies clavados en el suelo y siguieran sus vidas, como si fuera solo un simple fantasma de un pasado que no quería recordar.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella siempre fue una chica fuerte, decidida y tan segura de sí misma que daba miedo. Quizás era el maquillaje y la ropa estrafalaria la que escondía todos sus miedos bajo capas de estos, pero ahora estaba expuesta… expuesta a un mundo nuevo. Un mundo al que tenía miedo de no poder encajar.

- ¿Disculpe, necesita algo? – fue solo una voz, pero la reconocería a miles de kilómetros. Se volteó y frente a ella se encontraba aquel chico fornido, rubio y de ojos azules que podían taladrar sus parpados. Le miraba con plena curiosidad, mientras traía dos bolsas de género cargadas, de comida podía observar con cuidado.

Parece que no le reconocía, porque seguía mirándole con aquella cara tan natural y normal en él, su cuerpo con cicatrices visibles llevaba más color, sus ojos eran más brillantes y su cabello algo más largo y despeinado que nunca. Sin duda a pesar de la guerra y a pesar de todo, seguía siendo el mismo chico asustado hijo del panadero del distrito 12, podía verlo en sus ojos.

- Peeta – murmuró su nombre, y cuando lo hizo la cara de él se transformó unos segundos. La miró de arriba abajo y luego de forma disimulada escondió la decepción de no recordar quien era, podía verlo en sus ojos, esas puertas abiertas a conocerlo como tantas veces lo demostró Katniss, aquel chico era fácil de conocer.

- yo… creo que no nos conocemos ¿quiere hablar sobre algún pastel para alguna ocasión especial? – su voz era suave y con un tinte formal, al parecer desde que volvió de la revolución su mundo había vuelto a hornear, como le había dicho que solía hacer.

- ¿no me reconoces? – una sonrisa diminuta sintió en sus secos labios, estaba nerviosa y asustada. Cuando el chico rubio frente a ella negó cerrando los ojos lo supo, realmente era otra persona para los demás – Soy… Effie – suspiró, sintiendo como su nombre salía letra por letra, con el temor del rechazo marcado en ellos.

- ¿Effie? – le miró abriendo los ojos, el silencio les rodeó unos segundos, abismante y asolador. Sintió sus piernas temblar y sólo pudo cerrar ante la vergüenza de ir a verles sin avisar, a ser una imprudente más - ¡Effie! – Los brazos fuertes del chico la rodearon con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo, vio como unas manzanas rodaron desde las bolsas de compras las que ahora estaban desparramadas por el suelo - ¡pensé que nos habías olvidado! – su voz amigable estaba otra vez a la luz, realmente a pesar de las torturas seguía siendo el mismo chico de corazón generoso que conoció – estás tan diferente, sin ese maquillaje, brillo y ropas – le dijo a la vez que se separaba de ella.

- tú no estás nada mal – le sonrió amigable, apretó con fuerza la manija de la maleta que llevaba y el chico desvió la vista a ella.

- ¿vienes a quedarte? ¿¡Cómo es que no avisas!? – el reproche era palpable – tienes suerte que he horneado suficiente pan para la cena, y tendré que usar las galletas que me encargaron…. Haré más mañana – se volvió a recoger las cosas.

Peeta siempre iba a ser Peeta, no cabía duda.

- ¿te parece si vas a mi casa y yo iré a avisar a Katniss y Haymitch? – más que una pregunta, era casi una orden.

Tomó su maleta y la arrastró a la casa del chico rubio. Empujó la puerta algo asustada, y asombrada cuando esta se abrió tan fácil que cualquiera podría entrar cuando quisiera, pero eso le daba alguna seguridad, no era como en el Catolio donde todo se encontraba cerrado, bajo rejas y llaves ante el miedo de lo que podría pasar.

Aquí todos se conocían, todos confiaban en todos ¿para qué enrejarse?

Cuando entró a la casa el aroma hogareño la invadió, era algo indescriptible que sabía que nunca había sentido. Aun olía a pan recién horneado en las habitaciones, arrastró su maleta hasta la mitad del pasillo y guiada por la curiosidad caminó hasta el salón de estar. Este estaba lleno de cuadros, en el suelo había tubos de pinturas, un atril con un lienzo en blanco y otros apilados en una esquina. Los cuadros eran sumamente hermosos, llenos de color y si lo notaba bien eran cosas que el mismo dueño de casa había vivido.

Sabía cómo pintaba, pero había olvidado lo deslumbrante que podía ser. Escenas de los primeros juegos y de los segundos, edificios en llamas y mutos. En una pudo distinguir la silueta de Katniss, más que eso era su espalda con la trenza que tanto el caracterizaba, al fondo se podía ver aquella playa de los segundos juegos que vivieron, aquel reloj mortal.

Había una pintura, que sintió que lograba tocarle el corazón. Era Finnick y Annie tomados de la mano, según podía entender era el día de su matrimonio, se les veía felices y completos, tanto como ella anhelaba sentirse.

- ¿te gusta? Planeo regalársela a Annie para su cumpleaños – la voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos ¿en qué momento llegó? Se volteó a verle, se encontraba parado justo tras ella.

- es precioso, Peeta – le sonrió con ternura, aquel chico era como su hermano menor y siempre lo sería. Aunque estaba segura que con todo lo que había vivido le sacaba años y varios de esos.

- ¿Peeta, dónde estás? – La voz grave de Haymitch la hizo plantarse en su puesto – hey chico, sabes que odio las sorpresas – masculló el hombre mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Era sorprendente. Se le veía bien, peinado hasta, y no parecía estar bebido, al menos no en ese momento. ¿Ese era el Haymitch que conoció?, no claro que no era, era uno mejorado al parecer.

- Oy… - el hombre rubio se quedó parado mirando a la mujer frente a él, subió y bajo la vista sin poder ahogar una sonrisa algo coqueta, lo que logró que Effie rodara los ojos. Sí, era el mismo alcohólico pervertido de siempre – no me habías dicho que tenías novia, esto no le sentara bien a nuestra campeona – se burló del rubio, quien le golpeo el hombro con avidez y sonrió.

- ¿No me reconoces, pervertido borracho? – preguntó con aquella sonrisa que solía salir de sus labios siempre que estaba con ellos, en realidad… sacaban lo mejor de ella.

- ¿Que vamos a cenar? – la voz alegre de Katniss entró por el mismo lugar que el hombre hace unos momentos, era un tono que no solía conocer por lo que le pareció extraño. Pero cuando la vio notó que era la misma de siempre, quizás llena de cicatrices por la guerra, pero la misma chica que había conocido asustada ese día. Su cabello ya más largo iba trenzado (tan típico de ella) pero sus ojos se veían más tranquilos, menos nublados.

Cuando la vio se quedó plantada frente a ella, un par de metros tras ella, Haymitch quien seguía con la boca cerrada y la mandíbula apretada mirándola. "El Sinsajo" la miro una y otra y otra vez, parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus orbitas, lo que la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa.

Este era el momento de la verdad, ya no podía hacer nada, era ahora o nunca.

- Effie – fue la voz de Katniss la que la sacó de sus propios pensamientos ¿la llamó por su nombre? ¿la reconoció? Cuando ni ella misma podría haberlo hecho – estás… normal – la primera expresión prendió las alertas, aquello era bueno ¿o no? – pero te quedaba mejor el cabello rosa – y fue una broma tan sutil acompañada por una risa la que desató todo.

Pasó de un momento a otro por el hombre que aun le miraba confundido y abrazó a aquella chica que había logrado cambiar su mundo, el emblema de la rebelión, la razón principal de que todo estuviera así. La abrazó con fuerza, como solía hacerlo antes, demostrando aquella pena de no verlos en tanto tiempo, desparramando sus sentimientos sobre ella.

- Katniss… estas bellísima – fue lo primero que pudo decir, mientras sentía que pequeñas lágrimas escurrían con suavidad de sus ojos, estaba segura que no se había dado cuenta de cuánto les extrañaba hasta este mismo momento – me alegra que estés bien – murmuró tomando la trenza de la chica entre sus dedos.

- todos sabemos que no es mi mejor estilo, en estos momentos extraño aquellos extraños procesos que borraban mis cicatrices – se burló un momento, logrando que no solo ella riera sino que Peeta también.

Les miró una vez más, seguían siendo sus chicos. El miedo de perderlos después de la guerra se había acabado, seguían ahí y con ella.

- ¿vas a quedarte con nosotros? – la voz grave de Haymitch la hizo voltearse, el hombre miraba la maleta negra con cuidado y ella sólo se sintió nerviosa. Asintió en silencio y vio como el hombre sonreía algo escondido – espero que no me molestes, como siempre – le sonrió.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba en familia y ellos la estaban aceptando una vez más. No les había perdido.

Seguían siendo todos víctimas de una guerra, víctimas de un sistema injusto que había mellado sus cuerpos y su alma, pero se tenían a ellos mismos y juntos saldrían adelante, en este nuevo Panem que tanto habían anhelado tiempo atrás. Y guardaba dentro de su cuerpo esa esperanza, que todo desde ahora fuera bien, porque siempre le habían dicho "subir la montaña cuesta, pero la vista desde la cima vale todo lo sufrido".


End file.
